If Tomorrow Never Comes
by HC247
Summary: Pocahontas Fic. Ever wonder what actually happened between the time the John Smith was shot and the time he left in the movie? Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!

I wrote this after a sudden thought struck me. Does anyone ever wonder what happened in the movie between the time that John was shot and the time that he left? I was disscussing it with a friend of mine and she told me to write a fic about it. At first I didn't think much of it, then as I thought about it, i thought it would be an interesrting topic to write about. So here it is. This will be several chapters long, not a one-shot adn I'm not sure about the ending, wether to leave it the same or alternate it...give me your thoughts on it. I hope you enjoy this and please, please, please leave a review. they are what inspire me to keep writing..ok, done with long boring author's note! Thanks again!

Disclaimer. Don't own them...unfortunetly...

...0000...

"NO!" The shout started the multitude of people that surrounded the high cliff. Everyone watched in amazement as a young native maiden rushed to where the prisoner lay and threw herself across his head, shielding it from the impeding blow. The chief, equally surprised managed to side-swing his club so as not to hit the young woman. Breathing heavily, Pocahontas laid her head atop John's as her father glowered down at her. "Daughter!." he commanded. "Stand back!" "I won't!" came the defiant reply. her voice and eyes softened as she spoke her next statement. "I love him, Father."

Eyes widened round the battlefield at her shameless declaration. Even John's eyebrows rose, not out of doubt for her love for him, he knew she cared, but to declare it publicly? She seemed more relaxed as she replaced her head atop his after speaking for several minutes. Her heard her soft voice in his ear. "This is the path I choose, Father." she said, sounding more courageous then she felt. "What will yours be?"

John could hardly believe what was happening. She was willing to die with him? After only days of aquantince? She must love him. He glanced up to the best of his ability to see her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, breath labored a bit. he could tell that she too was scared of dying, yet she was willing. All around them, silence was present. A gentle breeze floated slowly by and he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, afraid that it would be his last.

When John opened his eyes, he saw her father raise his war club above his head. Thinking the end was near, the captain replaced his eyelids and readied himself for the blow. When nothing happened after several moments, he slowly squinted open. He had felt Pocahontas lift her head and she was now watching her father speak to the crowd. John fully opened his eyes, not understanding what was going on until he saw his love smile and felt the binds on his hands being cut free.

When the binds were initially cut, it took a few moments for feeling to return to his arms, as he had been tied to a pole for the better part of twelve hours. He tried to slowly bring his arms around the front of his body, but was hurried when she rushed into him, pressing herself tightly against him. A sob was relief choked in her throught and he encircled her into his embrace, not really caring if he was crushing her or not. He didn't know what had been said, but he knew that he was now free.

Pocahontas shook against him as she sobbed with relief, her tears soaking through his clothing. John sighed deeply and buried his face in her shoulder after silently whispering his comfort and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and forehead. He could hear the governor say something from on top of the ridge, but he didn't care. His prime concern at the moment was the woman in his arms, willing to give her life for him. The commotion from below grew louder. Pocahontas had finally calmed herself down and now rested gently against his chest, allowing his to look down on the scene below. What he saw made him ill.

From above, he saw the governor grab Thomas's rifle from him, knocking him to the ground. Ratcliffe fumbled with it as he muttered something to himself. John frantically scanned the area for any possible target. His gaze fell on the chief, straight in Ratcliffe's line of fire. The man who had spared his life. The father of the precious woman whom he now held in his arms.

John quickly glanced from the governor to the chief and back again several times before making his decision. He muttered a quick apology to Pocahontas as he pushed her away. Just as he did, he saw Ratcliffe reach for the trigger. His eyes grew wide. "NO!" he shouted as he leapt in front of the man, pushing his out of the way just as the gun exploded with it's shot.

John felt a searing pain shoot through his right side as he fell to the ground. He could hear a major commotion down below, but did not understand what was going on. The next thing he knew, Pocahontas was at his side. "John?" she asked "John, can you hear me?" He gritted his teeth against the pain and glanced down to his side, where his hand was. Pulling it away, he saw it was covered in blood. Pocahontas placed a hand over her mouth to stop the scream that was coming. Her father lay a few feet away, still stunned by what had just happened. He scrambled to his feet and went to join his daughter.

John was still holding his side as Pocahontas encouraged him to breathe. Thomas reached them a few moments later, a look of horror at what he saw. He could see the difficult time that John was having not to scream out in agony for fear of scaring his love. Thomas quickly tore a piece of his shirt off, removed John's hand and tied the cloth around his friend's waist in an effort to cease the blood flow. "We have to get him away from here." Thomas murmured. Turning to Pocahontas, he asked. "Can we bring him to your village. Jamestown is a good two miles from here and I fear that if we try to move him that much, he'll die."

Pocahontas nodded, tars streaming down her face as she looked at John's face. He was now unconscious, most likely from the massive amount of blood loss he had endured in only the past few moments. He motioned for them to follow as her father and Thomas lifted John's form and began the trek back to the village. Pocahontas held his limp hand in hers as they walked. Fear clutched at her heart as she began to imagine the worst. What if he died before they reached her village? What if he couldn't be saved? What if... No. She must force herself not to believe the worst.

After about a half and hour, they reached their destination. Chief Powhaton led Thomas to Kekada's hut and motioned for him to bring John inside. Pocahontas began to follow, but her father stopped her. "No, my child." he said gently. "There is noting more that you can do for him." Pocahontas stared at her father, eyes welling up with tears. "Father, I can't leave him!" she exclaimed. Powhaton smilied gently at her and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Go get some rest, my dear." he said gently. "Leave the rest to Kikada and the spirits." With that he disappeared into the hut.

Pocahontas sank to the ground, covered her face in her hands and wept as she would finally allowed herself to grieve. Sobs racked her body and she feared she might have fainted had not a pair of arms encircled her in a comforting embrace. She lifted her head to find Nakoma gazing at her, concern etched onto her otherwise serious face. 'Pocahontas, are you alright?" she asked.

Pocahontas gave a final choke, wiped her eyes and sat up as Nakoma released her from the embrace. "Nakoma, I can't lose him now." she whispered. "He was only injured because he was trying to protect my father. He doesn't deserve this." Nakoma shook her head. "You're right." she said softly. "He doesn't" Pocahontas raised her head once again. "Pocahontas, I owe you an apology. I was wrong about John. his actions today prove that not all white man are evil. I know I gave you a difficult time at first, but now I sincerely hope that all will be well with your beau."

Nakoma smiled at her friend. "And I will be praying my hardest that he is healed." Pocahontas smiled as she embraced her friend. "Thank you Nakoma." she said. "That is all I can ask." After a moment, the two friends released and sat in companionable silence. Pocahontas allowed herself to think back to the previous night. was it only such a short time ago that her world had been turned upside down? The native sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

The noise from inside of the tent had ceased and both Thomas and her father exited to see the girls sitting on the ground. Nakoma nudged her friend and when Pocahontas saw who it was, she scrambled to her feet to meet them. "How is he?" she asked, felling Nakoma's presence as she came to stand beside her for support. The two men exchanged a look. "He's resting." Thomas finally said. "And for right now, I think he will survive." he added, seeing the question in her eyes. Pocahontas sighed with relief. "Can I see him?" she finally asked. The men once again exchanged an unsure look before Powhaton nodded his consent. Pocahontas ran to hug him before entering the hut.

Moonlight poured gently through the small hole in the top and cast almost a glow over John's still form. Pocahontas slowly made her way over to his side. For a moment she feared that he was dead, but sighed with relief at the slight rising and falling of his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked almost like a strange peace was over him.

When she reached his side, she took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips to press a gentle kiss to it. Tears welled up in her eyes and coursed gently down her cheeks as she stood vigil for a few moments. She gently reached out a shaky hand to touch his lips. It was hard to believe that only a short twenty-four hours before, those very lips had been touching hers in a passionate kiss that she would treasure for always. Gently, the maiden laid down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder, still clinging to his hand.

A few moments later, she heard her father softly call her name. Not wanting to be found in her current position, she reluctantly got to her feet just before Powhaton entered the hut. "Come, my dear." he said, "It's time to go. The young man needs his rest." Pocahontas nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. While she was there, she whispered. "I love you." next to his ear. Though he couldn't hear her, it felt good to have said it. After one more final kiss, she slowly let his hand drop and prayed that he would be awake the next time she said those words to him. A smile crossed her face as she allowed Powhaton to escort her from the hut. She was in love and how she prayed that he would wake up so she could tell him face to face just how much it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey everyone! Just wanted to say a big thanks to all of the reviewers!

Sunrise19-What can I say, girl. You're awesome! Thanks soo much for all of the help, not just in this story, but in my others as well. Can't wait for your next update!

babyb26-Thank you so much for the review. This will be several chapters long. I hope you'll keep reading

EsmeAmeilia-Thanks so much for your kind comments! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Annoymous-Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading

tinks-belle85-Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter. Can't wiat until you update your fic!

Gizmac-Thank you for the kind complimet! Hope you like the chapter!

Ok..im done..onto chapter 2. Enjoy!

...00000...

Nakoma lay in her hut, unable to sleep. The native woman tossed and turned for some time before finally just laying on her back and gazing up at the stars through the small hole in the top of her hut. So many of them. How long it must have taken the creator to form them. She smiled to herself. When she and Pocahontas were young, they had a practice of naming a star for every member of their families that were deceased. It had started when Pocahontas had lost her mother and continued even to this very day. And now one more name might be added to the heavens.

Nakoma flipped onto her stomach and buried her face in her hands. This was all her fault. If she had minded her own business and trusted her friend like she was asked, Kokoum wouldn't be dead and John would not be fighting for his life. When would she ever learn to keep her nose out of other people's lives. Now because of this, a war had almost begun, only to be stopped by Pocahontas's brave acts and then an attack on the chief that could cost John his life and Pocahontas the loss of yet another loved one.

Yes, she was in love. Nakoma knew it when she saw it. Pocahontas had been different the past couple of days. She seemed to have come out of the drear that had come over her since her father had promised her in marriage to Kokoum. The smile never left her face and several times she had caught her friend with a dreamy and far away look in her eyes while she was supposed to be helping Nakoma with chores around the village. In spite of her previous thoughts, a smile played on Nakoma's lips. Her friend had finally fallen and fallen hard. She had known it was only a matter of time.

Now that love could be in danger. She closed her eyes and sighed. John couldn't die. Not when Pocahontas had finally found happiness in her life. She must speak with him and apologize for her actions. As soon as he was conscious, she would make her visit.

...000000...

It was late when Thomas trudged back into the Jamestown settlement. The moon was full, casting it's light beams to the earth, almost lighting a path for the young settler. His feet seemed heavy as e lifted them with every step, his tired body screaming for rest. It had been a long evening. He had had no time to react when Ratcliffe had seized the rifle from him and took aim. He had stood stock still and dumbfounded as John hurled himself in front of the chief, only to take the bullet himself.

The next thing Thomas had known, his feet were carrying him up the side of the ledge and to his friend's side. The woman that had been with his in the glade was at his side and had moved so Thomas could assist. She had been crying hysterically, clinging to his hand, pleading with him not to leave her in this world without him. Honestly, it was al Thomas could do not to break down himself.

After several hours at the village, he had finally returned to the settlement. His cloths were blood-soaked and he was covered with sweat from the frantic rescue attempt. With the help of the tribe's chief and medicine man, they had been able to make John's condition stable. The question was, for how long. They had no doctor on the ship. They had not seen a need for one. Now Thomas wished with all his heart that he had. If a doctor had been on board, maybe the man would actually have a chance.

Ben and Lon saw the red-head approach and they ran to meet them, shouting questions at the top of their lungs. "Thomas! Thomas!" Ben shouted, his Scottish brogue evident, "How is he?" Thomas opened his mouth to answer, but a feeling of light-headed ness suddenly overcame him and he stumbled. Thankfully, the two men were there to assist him. "Easy, lad." Lon coaxed as he draped Thomas's arm over his shoulder while Lon took hold of the other. "We'll get ya down."

The two men helped Thomas to his tent, where he lay down, exhausted from the past several hours. When his breathing evened out, he attempted to answer their questions. "He's stable." he managed to get out. "But we don't know for how long. the wound is very deep." The other men removed their hats and held them respectively in front of them. "Bless his soul." Lon murmured quietly. The other's nodded in silent agreement and Thomas closed his eyes.

Ben's next question interrupted him. "Say," he said thoughtfully. "Who was that woman who just ran up out of the clear blue and threw herself over his head?" Thomas remained quiet while Lon only shrugged. "Got me," he said. "I never seen her before in my life. Thomas? What 'bout you, mate? You ever seen her?" Thomas swallowed hard. dare he reveal John's secret affair to them? Lord knows, they couldn't keep their mouths shut. Yet it he didn't say anything and then they found out that he knew about it later on and never told them, they'd have his head. And they were sure to find out about it sooner or later. Why keep them in suspense?

He nodded. "Yes." Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him and widened simultaneously. "Come again, mate?" Lon said. Thomas sighed and sat up. "Yes, I've seen her before." Eyes widened more. "Where." The man shook his head. What was he doing? He couldn't stop the story now. Defeated he complied. "In the glade with John the night he was kidnapped." Mouths dropped open. "She was part of the plan? Then why was she cryin' her eyes out when he got shot?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. Though these men were very friendly, they weren't the brightest people in the world. "She was never part of the plan. She was working with John to try to keep our people from fighting. I heard them talking as I approached." The nods came then. "So she was merely an ally the, the poor thing." Thomas looked at the ground. "She was more then that. I saw them kissing in the glade."

Both men sat straight up, jaws almost hitting the ground. "You're kidding right?" Ben finally asked. Thomas shook his head. "I saw it with my own eyes. He loves her. You could see it in their embrace." The men shook their heads. "Poor thing." they murmured again. "To young to lose a love, she is." Silence filled the tent for several moments before both men stood. "Thomas, you need some rest, lad. We'll be a prayin' for the lad, we will. Maybe the Good Lord will 'ave some mercy on 'im. Get some sleep, ya hear now?" Lon called as he followed Ben from the tent.

When they left, Thomas slumped down from sheer exhaustion. He too would be praying for his friend, and for Pocahontas. He believed that was what he had heard John call her. Both were going to need as much support as could be during this time. He hoped for both their sakes John made it through the night.

...0000...

The night was quiet as a lone figure crept through the shadows of the village. Pocahontas glanced behind her to make absolutely sure that she was not being followed, not that it would matter. The maiden had been tossing and turning for several hours, unable to surrender to the call of sleep. Hard as she had tried, images from the past several hours still haunted her. The only way to stop them was to be near him.

The young woman heard voices and she quickly and silently pressed herself up against one of the nearby huts. She wondered if they could hear her heart beating as loudly as she could. The voices soon quieted and Pocahontas, the skillful woman she was, quietly slinked back out of the shadows and toward the hut where her love was. She entered the hut and was not surprised to see him exactly as she had left him. His breathing was labored and he was still unconscious, but he was alive. That was the only thing that mattered.

Pocahontas walked over to where he lay. He looked so peaceful when he slept and she smiled as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. Placing a soft kiss to his forehead, she took his hand and carefully lay down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder as she had done before. She knew the possibility of being caught, but suddenly the consequences didn't seem to matter. She needed to be with him right now. For her own sakes. "Goodnight, my love." she whispered in the darkness. "Please come back to me." She closed her eyes and with a contented sigh, fell asleep to the heartbeat of the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was quiet as Chief Powhaton lay awake in his longhouse. What a day it had been. So close he had come to losing his life, only to be pulled from death's clutches at the last moment by the last person he ever thought possible. A white man. Not just any man, but the one that he had every intention of executing if his daughter had not stepped in and bravely saved him life. An action, he now saw the reason for. An action that saved his very life, only to put another's in danger.

Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, usually a sound that brought comfort to the chief's soul. Tonight, however, his mind was much to full to think about comfort. His mind was on her daughter and how close she was to losing yet another person that she loved. Powhaton sighed. How small she was when the fever had consumed her mother. Too small to understand what really happened, only to comprehend that the mother she loved and adored as no one else was gone forever.

How his heart had ached as he had watched her seven-year-old face finally gain understanding of what he was saying. She didn't cry, at least not in front of him. No, somehow she had gained the understanding the to weep was a form of weakness. No, she had not cried. Only a look of horror had flashed briefly across her features before she became silent and only nodded that she understood. She had then turned away to find Meeko to play, but later on he heard her inside of her small hut, crying her eyes out. That simple actions had caused his heart to break further and he felt a tear escape his eye. Through his daughter, he finally allowed himself to grieve for his wife, his beloved, his best friend.

Powhaton shifted in an attempt to regain some comfort. How he hoped the man survived. He couldn't bear to see her in pain once more, to lose another loved one. Yes, he understood it was a different love. Not the love of a mother to a child, but the love of a man to a woman. He knew his daughter had not loved Kokoum, however he knew that the warrior would provide for and protect his child, his only daughter. He also knew another thing. He knew his daughter would probably decline his proposal. She was certainly her mother's daughter. A free spirit through and through. He had seen the way his Pocahontas looked at John when he had been released. The way she had clung to him as if her very life depended on it. She was in love with him.

But there had been another connection as well. He saw the horror on her face when John had taken the bullet for him. It was the same look he had seen when he told her that her mother was gone. How she was trying to be strong, but on the inside was already grieving. When he was in the hut with Kekada, he could hear her sobbing the same way he had when she was small. How he prayed to the spirits for mercy on the young man's soul. For if there was none, he feared, life as everyone had known it before, would cease to exist.

….0000….

_John was running_

_The young captain glanced around frantically, knowing he had to reached his destination as quickly as possible. His feet seemed propelled by an unknown force, driving him in the right direction to wherever he was needed. He didn't know where or for certain why he was going where he was. All he did know was that someone needed was in need of his help._

_The man picked up speed as he continued on his journey. In the distance, he saw Thomas waving frantically in his direction. "John!" he shouted. "John! Hurry!" John came to a stop in front of the younger man. "What is it, Thomas?" he asked. "What in the world is the matter?" Thomas pointed to the east. "It's Pocahontas!" he said, alarm laced into his voice. "She in trouble! You have to hurry." John's eyes widened. "Where is she, Thomas? Come, man. Speak!"_

_Thomas took a much-needed breath. "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that Ratcliffe tricked her somehow and he is out to be rid of her tribe, starting with herself. You have to hurry, John. If you don't, then-." His voice became soft. "Then I'm afraid that all we have worked for has been for nothing." John needed to hear no more. With a final thanks to his friend, then captain once again took off in hot pursuit_

_The wind seemed to be helping John in his quest to save his beloved as it whipped through his hair as he ran. 'Hang on, Pocahontas. I'm coming' he thought. After running for several more moments, he finally stopped. This wasn't right. This was where Pocahontas had shown him her world. The cliff that overlooked the waterfall that she loved with a passion. The waterfall where they had both sat conversing for several hours during one of their visits. In only their short time of accquantence, this place already held several precious memories for him._

_"John?" The sound of Pocahontas calling him name snapped his out of his haze. "John? Are you alright? What in the world are you staring at?" He looked up to see his love regarding him with a quizzical gaze. Where had she come from. It was almost as if she had just appeared. "John?" His name came once more. "John, look at me." He did as she commanded. "What is wrong with you. You look as though you've seen a ghost." He shook himself back to reality._

_"Pocahontas, where did you- How did you-?" He stuttered. "What's going on? I thought you needed me?" She laughed. "Well of course I need you, John. I always need you. I love you. We always need the ones we love" John shook his head. "No, no. Not that. I thought you were in danger." She laughed again. "Danger? John, why in heaven's name would you think that I am in any danger?" John became flustered. "I don't know. Thomas was there and he said Ratcliffe had tricked you somehow. I only followed my heart in coming after you."_

_She smiled at him lovingly and placed a gentle hand alongside his cheek. "John, it's very sweet of you to come running for the sole reason you believe me to be in danger, but I promise you, I am fine. No one tricked has tricked me, I haven't even seen anyone today. I only found a note from Nakoma asking me to meet her here. As you can see, my love. I'm absolutely fine." John frowned. "Then why would Thomas tell me otherwise?" Pocahontas shrugged. "Once again, John, I don't know. I haven't even seen Thomas. He's the one with the red-hair, I believe, correct." he nodded. "Yes. that's correct. I find this very odd. Why would he tell he something that serious if it's not true?"_

_"Oh, but it' s very true." A voice snarled from behind. The couple spun to see Ratcliffe behind them, an evil grin spread across his thin lips, rifle cocked and ready. "I suppose the boy was quick enough to catch on, though it seems even he is to late. I have both of you right where I want you." He gave an evil laugh as the couple clung tightly to one another, real fear in both their eyes. The governor continued to laugh hysterically for several moments and John knew he had his possibly only chance._

_He leapt toward the man with a strength he didn't know he possessed. However, the governor was surprisingly quicker. Before John could seize the rifle, Ratcliffe fired a shot in the air, startling Pocahontas. John watched in horror as the woman he loved stumbled back over the cliff. However, she did not fall, but it was almost as bad. She held on only by one hand, the dirt beneath it crumbling quickly around her. If he couldn't get to her, she would fall to her doom._

_"John!" she called out to him. "John! help me!" It was all he needed to hear. Forgetting about the large man behind him, John immediately went to her aide. He reached the edge of the cliff and held out his hand. "Pocahontas, take me hand. Oh my word." he gasped. Gone was the sky blue water of the river at the bottom of the falls. In it's place stood thousands of jagged rocks, surly causing death if one should fall. Pocahontas gripped his hand for dear life and John began to pull her to safety, her lightweight making the task simple. "Hang on, my love." John panted as he pulled. "You're almost there."_

_A sharp pain to the back of his head caused him to break concentration and he lurch forward. Pocahontas screamed as she was lowered further down the cliff. John muttered a quick apology, quickly rubbed his head with his free hand and began his second attempt to pull her to safety. "Isn't this sweet." Ratcliffe snarled. he was standing almost directly in front of John now. "Smith trying to save his beloved savage." John gritted his teeth at the comment, pushing aside the temptation to push the man off the cliff himself._

_Ratcliffe gave another evil laugh. "Let her go , Smith. She's not worth it." John glared up at him. "She's worth ten times more than you ever will be." he hissed. The smile left the governor's face. "How dare you! Well' it looks like I'll have to get rid of you both." he aimed the rifle at the couple's entwined fingers. "Say good-bye to your precious savage, Smith." he smiled as he pulled the trigger. the gun exploded and John felt a sharp pain slash through his hand. he instinctively pulled back, accidentally letting go of Pocahontas' hand. John watched in horror as she fell toward the stones below, her arms still reached out to him. His eyes went wide as tears began to fill them. "NO!" he shouted over Ratcliffe's maniac laughter. "Pocahontas, no!-"_

John awoke in a cold sweat, trying to sit straight up. He had barley raised his head, however when a pain shot through his side. The man winced and gritted his teeth against it. Oh, yes. He had forgotten about the wound. He lay his head back downand tried to take in his surroundings. _Where am I_. This was not his tent at Jamestown. he still lay on the ground, but this was much bigger than his small tent. Sunlight streamed through the small hole on the top. When did his tent have a hole in the top? he had to get that fixed. What were all these new sounds and smell? And when-when did his chest become so heavy?

John glanced down for the first time to see a mass of black hair and a dark hand. What was Pocahontas doing here? She lay against him, snuggled quite comfortably at his side, her head resting on the good side of his chest. She shifted slightly and John couldn't help but smile. He was alive. Thank the Lord, he was alive. The man couldn't remember any of the previous nights events, save the act of taking the bullet for her father. the last thing he remembered was her face, the look of horror of possibly losing him. how he couldn't wait for her to awaken.

His wish was not long delayed in coming true. The moment the sunlight hit the young woman's eyelids, she squinted against it, not wanting to awaken. However, the events of the previous night played through her mind and her eyes shot open and she sat up with a start. What was she still doing here? She hadn't meant to stay long, only for a moment. How lucky she was no one had discovered her. Surely she would have been in trouble. "It's nice to see you awakeIn the morning sun, you look absolutely radiant." the voice coming from behind her caused her to take in a sharp breath. He was alive. She turned to see John smiling at her. "John." she breathed his name as she leaned down once more to wrap him in her arms without hurting him. "What a relief it is to me that you are alive."

He smirked at her expression. "I've been in worse pain, my dear. Can't think of any right now." he shrugged as he let the sentence hang. She smiled back as she gently leaned down to brush his lips with hers. "I was so afraid I had lost you." she whispered against his mouth. "Well, you didn't" he said as he captured her lips once more. "And you won't if I have anything to say about it." She pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I know. But, John, what if you don't have a say. What if tomorrow never comes for us?" The captain sighed. "Then I only hope I have shown you in every way how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

She nodded and brought her forehead to rest against his. "I never have doubted your love for me and I never will. I can promise you that." John stifled a yawn. "Thank you, my love. I'm sorry, but I seem to be tired still despite the twelve hours nap I just had." He smiled wryly. Pocahontas even managed a small smile. "You've lost an excessive amount of blood. It's no wonder you're tired." she rose to leave. "I'll let you sleep. Just promise me you'll come back." John nodded. "If it's in my power to do so, then I promise. I love you, Pocahontas." he said. Pocahontas smiled. "And I you." Her heart fluttered at hearing those words for the first time only hoping and praying that it was not the last


	4. Chapter 4

They were fools. All of them. How could they have turned on him in this way? John Ratcliffe, former governor of the Jamestown colony sat fuming in his "prison", consisting of one of the storage tents with two armed men standing in front of it. Ratcliffe gritted his teeth in frustration against the chains that bound him. When would he ever learn? His advisors had warned him that sailing with a bunch of no names would not be good for his political career. Had he listened? Almost. He was about the say no to the whole thing when he learned that the infamous Captain John Smith would be joining them for the voyage. A man as cut throat as he was. A man to whom power and glory meant anything. A man who would let nothing stand in his way. Or so he had thought.

He hadn't counted on that savage that had somehow gotten Smith to fall for her act and fill his head with idiotic thoughts. One of his best men had been ruined by the very thing he used to hate. All savages were the same. Blood thirsty killers who wanted all of his gold for themselves. Now that blasted Smith acted like he was one of them, even saving one's life and getting himself injured in the process.

Ratcliffe shook his head. It was Smith's own fault. He hoped he died for what he had done. Because if he didn't die of the bullet wound, he would spend the rest of his life making sure he did by treason against the crown.

…0000.…

The bright sunlight was a welcome sight to the young woman as she stepped outside into the morning atmosphere. Pocahontas closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the early morning due. All around her life was carrying on as normal, something she could almost say the same thing for. It was not normal, but it looked as thought it might just be headed down that path.

He was alive. That was all that mattered. The previous night had been one of the worst in her life. She would awaken every hour or so, checking to make sure he was still breathing, still here with her. It was her worst fear that he would leave her alone here on this earth without ever really getting the chance to live and a chance to love as they both deserved.

The native continued to make her way through the village, observing all the different people setting about their daily tasks. Some fishing, some planting and still others tidying up around their homes. Then she spotted Nakoma across the way. Pocahontas frowned. Her friend looked horrible. Large bags had situated themselves underneath her normally wise eyes that now seemed as if they would close any moment now. She walked at a sluggish pace. Apparent worry etched into her face as well. She had obviously not slept very well the night before.

Pocahontas waved toward her friend and when Nakoma saw her, a slight smile broke across her face and she began walking in her direction. "How is he?" Nakoma wasted no time in asking of John's condition. Pocahontas smiled slightly. So that was what was wrong. Nakoma felt guilty that somehow this was her doing. "He was awake when I left him." she replied. Nakoma's sigh of relief was visible. "Thank the fates." she breathed. " I was so afraid he would not make it through the night."

Pocahontas nodded. "As was I. I could not sleep at all last night until I was with him." Nakoma's head shot up. "What do you mean 'you were with him'? Pocahontas, what did you do?" Pocahontas immediately colored. "Nothing happened, Nakoma. I simply slept by his side. It was a source of comfort for me. I needed to be near him to know he was alive for my own state of mind. I promise you, Nakoma. Not one thing happened. And besides, how could it! The man is immobile!"

Nakoma held up a hand. "Calm down, my friend. I was simply surprised that you would have the courage to do something like that." She smiled. "Just don't let your father find out." Pocahontas shook her head. "Nothing to worry about there. If I have anything to say about it, he won't. He would be in such a blinded rage that I even thought about being in there with him when we are not even betrothed yet. He would never understand my need to be near him."

The friends were quiet for a moment before Nakoma broke the silence that hung between them. "What brings you out this early? I thought you would be with John at all times." The princess smiled. "I would be, however he needed more sleep. That is not surprising given the amount of blood that he has lost in the last twelve hours. I plan to be back by his side within the next hour. I thought since he was resting now that I would ravel over to Jamestown and update his friends on his condition."

Nakoma nodded. "I'm sure that would be appreciated. They were most concerned last

night when you left with Thomas and your father to bring him back here. It is certain that they are anxious for any update on his condition." Pocahontas nodded. "Yes, well. I need to get over there. Do me a favor and check on him soon for me? I just want to be certain his is still alright."

Her friend smiled. "Of course." Pocahontas smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. I shouldn't be gone long. Take care, Nakoma." With that she turned and headed in the direction of the settlement. Nakoma watched her go. She would check on the man for her friend. Perhaps it would give her a chance to voice what she held inside of her as well.

…0000...

It did not take nearly as long for the native to reach Jamestown that morning. Her feet seemed to carry her over the hills and through the forest, her heart lighter because of the reason to celebrate. John was alive! Thay may actually have a chance for a future together. She knew the others would be pleased to hear the wonderful news.

Thomas was the first familiar face that she saw when she entered the settlement. She shouted out to him, not quite sure if the name was correct or not. It didn't matter. His head shot up at the sound of her voice, a surprised expression coming across his face. He immediately ceased what he had been doing previous to her arrival and started towards her. He was panting form lack of breath when their paths finally crossed. "His tone seemed almost fearful of the answer to his question. "How is he?"

A gentle smile crossed Pocahontas' face. "He is in pain, but he is alive." Thomas's eyes closed and his whole body sagged with relief. "Thank God." he murmured. "When did you see him last?" "About a half and hour a go. I came here directly after seeing to his condition. He awoke briefly, but suffered much blood loss so he is sleeping." She became quiet. "Do you think he will live?"

The young man shrugged. "I do not know. John is tough. If anyone can make it he can. However, he will probably have to return to England. It is the only place that he can receive proper medical assistance." Her gaze became sad. "I was afraid of that" she whispered. "What am I going to do without him?" Both let the question hang, neither knowing how to answer it.

Thomas turned his gaze back to her. "May I see him?" Pocahontas snapped to attention. "Of course. What was I thinking. That is the reason I came." She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. "Come. I will take you to him."

…0000...

Nakoma pushed open the flap to the tent where the white man was resting. She could see the outline of a man's body, chest rising and falling slightly with every breath. The native breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. She could never live with herself if he did die, never be able to face her best friend again. How she hoped he would continue to strengthen with the coming days

A slight sound came from John's lips that startled Nakoma, but she sat down beside him and simply watched him for a time. Pocahontas had been right. He certainly was handsome. A muscular frame, from years of exploration no doubt with broad shoulders and hair the color of the sun. She could not see his eyes, blue according to Pocahontas, they mimicked the color of the sky on a warm summer day. Absolutely beautiful to look at.

John stirred, this time fully opening his eyes. His gaze fell upon the strange woman next to him. Surprise flashed briefly before regaining his composure. "Hello. I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Nakoma blinked once. "No. no you don't. I am Nakoma. Pocahontas's friend. She asked me to keep and eye on you while she went to tell your friends of your condition." To her surprise, a slight chuckle escaped from the captain. "No doubt I shall be having visitors soon then, eh?"

She allowed a small laugh. "Most likely. I know Pocahontas was most anxious to tell them that you were alive." John gave a nod as he settled back against his makeshift pillow. "I can imagine that. She seemed pretty happy to see me this morning." Nakoma scoffed, causing John's brow to rise a bit. "Seemed? I haven't known you very long, but I have known my friend. I have never seen her this way before and you didn't see her last night. The woman is in love with you." she smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me. I don't remember your name."

He smiled. " John. John Smith." He held out his hand to her. " A pleasure to meet you, Nakoma." Dazed, she took his hand, which he shook gently. He had remembered her name? This guy was good. They had released hands now and John watched her as she shifted uncomfortably. "Pocahontas is very lucky to have a friend like you. Who else would have stayed with me, an invalid at twenty-five." he chuckled. "She is very lucky indeed."

"Nakoma close her eyes. This was not going to be easy. "Pocahontas is the lucky one, but not to have me as a friend." _This is going to be harder than I thought it would be_. She opened her eyes and focused on the man before her. "John, you would not in this position if not for me. It is because of myself that you were shot."

...0000...

A/N- Ther it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Big thanks to Sunrise19 for the idea for the first part of this chapter! Just a note, i will be foucusing on finishing this story before I work on anything else of mine. This was only supposed to be 3 chapter, but as youcan tell, it's turning out to be much longer. I'll try to finish it asap, but just hang in ther euntil it is done...only 2 or three more chapter should do it! Thanks again and don't forget to leave one on the way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

Omg, I am sooo soryy that this tookl me so long to get up. It's been a crazy semester for me at school and I've barely had time to think much less write. However, I am now on xmas break and will hopefully be able to catch up on soke of my fics. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

...00000...

"It is because of me that you were shot." There. She had done it; finally uttered those immortal words, words that would be forever ingrained in her memory and no doubt in the young captain's as well. She couldn't look at him. No, that would be much too painful for her to bear. It was bad enough that she had been the cause of his pain, but it would be far worse to see the look on his face when he found out what she had done to put his future in jeopardy.

Nakoma waited with baited breath for the fateful moment when John would realize what she had cost him and order her out of his sight with such disgust that she had never seen before in her life. So great was this fear the she could not bear to even look at him. Knowing she had possibly ruined the lives of her best friend and the man that she loved was bad enough. Seeing it for herself would not doubt be her ruin.

Several moment had passed and nothing had yet happened. Had he fallen back to sleep? Been so in shock that he had passed out from it? Too infuriated to speak? Or was it that he had not heard her? That had to be the case. She was sure that he would have done _something_ by now if he had.

Slowly, cautiously the native opened her eyes and dared to glance in the captain's direction. What she saw surprised her. John sat remained just as he was before. Lounging against his makeshift pillow, he regarded her with a calm gaze and a slightly cocked brow. A smirk played on his lips on as he commented on her behavior. "I didn't know I was in such bad shape."

Nakoma's brow shot up. "Excuse me?"

John chuckled as he pushed himself up onto his elbow. "You. It must have been at least ten minutes that you've spent either staring off into space or with your eyes closed so tightly, it looked as though it hurt you to look at something. I am the only other 'something' in this room, so I can only assume that it was I." The brow went up again. "Dare you deny it?"

Nakoma could not stop the smile that came to her lips. She could see why Pocahontas fell and fell hard for this man. Besides being handsome, he had a sense of humor as well. The smile died with her next thought. Unfortunately, humor would be non-existent in the things that were soon to come. She laughed nervously.

"John, have you heard one word that I have said? I am the reason that you are in this condition! If it were not for me, you would probably be out with Pocahontas having a wonderful time instead of laying her on this mat having to be taken care of like an invalid. And I honestly don't know what else to say except that I am so sorry and…" She continued to ramble aimlessly for several moment before John held up a hand to stop her.

"Nakoma," he began slowly. " I appriciate the sentiment, I really do but how on earth is this your fault? You weren't the one who shot me, Ratcliffe was. This has nothing to do with you at all. Why are you so upset?"

Wearily she met his gaze. "You don't understand, John. No, I am not the one who set you up to be injured. But I interfered. I was so worried about Pocahontas when I found our she was meeting with the "enemy", I didn't know what else to do. The man that was killed in the glade that night was a man called Kokoum. He was one of the tribe's finest warriors and also the man that had asked for Pocahontas's hand."

She saw his eyes widened in surprise and she pressed on. "Pocahontas wanted nothing to do with him, though. She felt he was too restrictive, too formal for her taste. The matter is that I was so worried that night that I went to find him and told him that Pocahontas was in trouble. From there-" She trailed off and shrugged. John finished for her. "From there he must have seen us together in the glade and attacked. Pocahontas tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I was too busy trying to avoid the blade that I really wasn't paying attention to anything until now."

Nakoma nodded mutely. "Yes. So you see. If I had not gone to Kokoum in the first place, then this might have never happened. I am so sorry, John. Words cannot express how sorry I am. I only hope that in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

John opened his mouth to reply, but she once again cut him off. "I have already told Pocahontas and she told me that you would know that it wasn't really my fault, but I can't help but feel otherwise. I mean, how could you understand something that could have been prevented, but-"

"_Nakoma!_" John's voice interrupted her incessant rambling

She looked at him in surprise.

He regarded her with his braised brow. "Are you finished?"

She nodded.

"Good." John leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. " Now, as I was attempting to say before-"

"John!" Thomas burst through the opening of the longhouse, voice and expression anxious. Pocahontas followed close behind him. Her own dark eyes flicked with surprise when she saw him awake ad talking with her friend. John's and Nakoma's head both shot up at his exclamation and Thomas quickly raced to his friend's side. "My word, John." he said. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Yes, but what matters now is that he is conscious and in the right state of mind." Pocahontas said as she sat down beside Nakoma. She took John's hand in her own and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his blue eyes. They exchanged a silent smile before John spoke. "Yes. I am certainly glad to be alive."

Thomas glanced to Nakoma, who only shrugged. "Um…is there any way you could leave us alone for a few moments. I need to discuss something with the invalid." He pointed his thumb at the captain, who shot him a look in return. Nakoma nodded and scooted out just s quickly as Pocahontas had ever seen her move. Her friend hadn't been right since the night before. Something was bothering her and Pocahontas intended to find out what that something was.

"Pocahontas?" Thomas called to her again. "Would you mind leaving as well? I promise I wouldn't mortally wound him." She smiled at his light attempt of humor. "I'll just be outside." she murmured into John's ear. He nodded and softly kissed her. "I love you." he whispered against her mouth. Thomas only rolled his eyes. She smiled, gave him another peck on the lips and got up to leave.

When she was gone, the younger man turned back to the captain. "Somehow I never pictured you with someone like that. Honestly, I never pictured you with anyone, come to think of it. What got into you?"

John shrugged. "I don't know Thomas. Love makes you do strange things. I never pictured myself involved with anyone seriously either, but the only thing I know is that my life changed for the better one she walked into it. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Thomas and with God as my witness, I am not letting her go easily. Crazy as it may sound, I think I've found the one."

Thomas snorted in disbelief. "John! That is insane. You've known the woman a whole of four days. Don't you think you are rushing this just a bit?"

John shrugged. "Sometimes you just know, my friend."

Thomas shook his head. "Listen, I didn't come here to talk about your love life, interesting though it may be. Everyone is really worried about you. Without proper medical care, you won't live for very long. You know what you have to do?"

"But, Thomas." John protested. "What about Ratcliffe. Who is going to make sure he is taken care of"

"Already have it covered"

"What do you mean 'already have it covered'"

A sly smile crept up Thomas's face. "He's in chains under close guard and sulking to himself as we speak."

In spite of himself, John smiled. "I underestimated you, Thomas. Well done."

The young man smiled at the compliment from his hero and friend, but turned sullen when the topic at hand came back. "But that doesn't change the fact that you have to leave." he pointed out.

John shook his head. "I'm sorry, Thomas. I can't leave. If I do, I'll be leaving my whole life behind. The settlement, Pocahontas, you-"

"And if you stay you'll die." Thomas stated. "Then what good would you be to any of us. You don't have a choice in the matter, John."

"But, Pocahontas, she-"

"If she truly loves you as she says than she will understand what you have to do. I don't like it either, but I would rather see you alive in England than dead in Virginia." He sighed. "I'll get Pocahontas and let the two of you discuss it. Feel better John. I will see you later."

John sighed as Thomas exited the longhouse. He heard him talking with the girls outside and a moment later, Pocahontas entered. She smiled as her gaze met his. "I hear Thomas said that you needed to discuss something with me?"

He swallowed hard. This was not going to be easy.

"Come here." He patted the ground beside him and she came, taking his hand as she sat. "Pocahontas, as much I as don't want to, Thomas has informed me that my return to England is necessary for my survival."

He saw hurt and understanding flash in her beautiful eyes. He could tell she was trying not to cry. "I figured as much." she said. "Unfortunately, my people are not knowledgeable in the treatment for a wound of your nature. I would rather have you alive and a chance of coming back to me rather than have you stay here and die. Do what you must." She rose to leave before he could answer.

"Pocahontas! Wait!" he called. She turned and he could see the streaks on her cheeks from her tears. "I wasn't finished." She returned and sat by his side. "I may have to leave, but there is a way that we could stay together."

"And what way would that be?" she asked, confused by his statement.

Feeling as though he were about to propose, he said. "Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

-1_"Come with me."_

Those three words rang clear in the native princess's mind as she fully took in John's words to her. Was he serious? Would he really ask her to leave behind everything she had every known? Her friends, her people, her father? She knew she loved him, but leaving everything familiar in exchange for a new land and culture She sighed. Perhaps the more important question would be was she willing to. Slowly she turned back to face him. "What did you say?"

John seemed as calm as ever. "Come with me. To England. I know it is not the ideal situation, Pocahontas, but if we want to be together, we have no other choice. You know I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do. There is no pressure either way. I am simply offering the sole solution to our problem."

She shook her head in disbelief. "John, are you serious? You wish me to travel back to your homeland with you."

The captain nodded. "I have never been more serious in my life. Yes, I want you with me." he paused. "But only if you truly desire to be with me as well. You know I would never force you to come."

Pocahontas placed a hand alongside his face. "Whether I wish to be with you is not the issue, John. You know that I love you. You know that I want always be with you. The problem lies within me alone. I don't know if I could leave my life here behind. My friends, my people. I am needed here as well." She sighed. "I am not sure if I am ready to leave all of it behind me."

"But you would not be alone. You would be with me." He would not easily be swayed.

The woman smiled gently at him. "Yes, John. I would have you. Do not think for an instant that nothing would make me happier than being by your side, but there is the other option to consider."

At his blank look, she continued.

"Spirits forbid, you don't make it thought this alive." Just speaking of it caused tears to well in her eyes and John gently brushed them away. "What would I do, John? I would be in an unfamiliar land with people I know nothing of. It is not even as if any of our friends from the settlement were returning with you. I would have no one, John! No one! Then what? I would have an improbable chance of getting home. I just don't know if I could or want to risk it.!"

She collapsed against him in another sobbing heap, the mere thought of losing him becoming to much for the young woman to bear. The captain comforted her, holding her to the best of his ability considering his current state. Stroking her hair and pressing soft kisses to the top of her head, he whispered words of solace in her ear, trying his best to soothe her pain.

"Shh. Shh, my love. I am here. I did not mean to upset you." he whispered as he held her. "I was thinking only of myself when I asked and did not take your feelings into consideration. I apologize, Pocahontas."

She pulled away and shook her head. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for. These past few days have been highly emotional for me and it was only now that I had reached my proverbial limit." She offered him a small smile. "As for being selfish, I wouldn't say that. You want to be with me, just as I want to be with you. Call it selfish if you must, but I do not view it that way."

John brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face. "I have never met anyone like you before. You are truly a remarkable woman, Pocahontas."

She smiled again. "And you, a brave and worthy man who won my heart. Much better than Kokoum ever was."

A split second later she realized what she had just said. She gave a squeak of mortification and quickly brought her hand to her mouth. Not able to say anything more, she simply stared wide-eyed at John, waiting for him to ask her what in the world she was talking about.

But nothing happened. He simply sat there and waited for her to continue. His expression was patient and there was not a hint of judgment anywhere in his manner. The shocked expression on the native's face caused him to chuckle. "Pocahontas, I already know. Nakoma accidentally mentioned it to me during our conversation. We all have our pasts, my dear. Some more prominent than others, but all pasts nonetheless."

She relaxed. "So you know we were meant to be married."

He nodded. "Yes, but that is all I know. You do not have to tell me the rest if you don't want too." He took her hand. "I too have had others that meant something to me. The important thing is the here and now."

Pocahontas sighed. "I should have known Nakoma would say something. Though she doesn't mean too, she often gives away information that was meant to be for ears only."

John held up a hand. "One moment, Pocahontas. One matter that is important to me is honesty. I am glad Nakoma told me about Kokum. I would like to hear the rest from you, but only if you want to tell me. One day down the road, I will tell you of my past if you still wish to know."

"Very well." She shifted to a more comfortable position. "There really isn't much to tell. My father had just returned from a battle with a neighboring tribe. I wasn't even there when he arrived with the warriors. Nakoma had to come and tell me that he was back. Anyway, I returned to the village and my father told me that Kokum had asked for my hand. I had nothing against him, he was just always so serious."

John smiled. "And you aren't"

"Exactly." she chuckled. "It was not something that I wanted to do, but I did consider it for the sake of my father. Then my life changed." She smiled at him as he squeezed her hand. "You walked into my life and turned it upside down. But I wouldn't change that for the world. And you know the rest." she finished.

He nodded. " Nakoma thought you were in trouble and was worried for your safety. She went to Kokoum and told him that she felt you were in trouble. Kokum somehow followed you to the glade. He saw me kiss you and attacked."

She nodded. "Part of that was clearly jealousy, imagine seeing your intended with another. Either one of us would probably have done something as well. Perhaps not to the extent of which he did, but _something_ nonetheless."

"Exactly." John said. "Thank you for telling me. Now. You never did answer my question. Will you come with me?"

Pocahontas hesitated. "John, I-"

He held up a hand. "Obviously you need more time to think about this. I don't blame you at all, love. Tell me when you are ready to tell me. As I said before, there is no pressure. Talk it over with your father and Nakoma and simply let me know later on. Alright?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I will." Seeing his yawn, she rose to her feet. "I will let you rest now. I am glad you are alright considering you're circumstances. Sleep well, my love, I will be back later." She gently kissed him, then turned to leave.

"Pocahontas." John called her name.

She turned.

He smiled as he settled himself back against his makeshift pillow. "Tell Nakoma this wasn't her fault." He gestured to the bandage around his waist. "There was no way that she could have been responsible. Tell her that for me?"

She felt her heart grow with love for this man as she nodded. "Of course I will. Now rest." She blew him a kiss and took her leave.

Nakoma was passing by as Pocahontas stepped out of John's hut. She immediately called to her. "Pocahontas!"

The woman glanced up and smiled at her friend. "Wingapo Nakoma! Long time no see" she joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Nakoma replied dryly. She set the basket of cloths she held down on the ground. "How is John?"

"He's well considering his condition. We talked for some time. He asked me a very important question."

Nakoma's jaw dropped. "he asked you to marry him? Already? Pocahontas, it's only been a week. I know you love him, but think reasonably."

She held up a hand. "Nakoma, calm down. Of course he didn't propose to me. We both know that it is way to soon to even entertain the thought of marriage. No, he asked me to go with him when he returns to England."

Nakoma opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Thomas's entrance to the village. "Hello ladies. Pocahontas, is it okay if I look in on John again. I wasn't quite finished talking with him before."

She nodded. "Sure Thomas. I just left him to rest, but he should still be awake. Just don't keep him too long."

"Will do. Thanks, Pocahontas." Thomas said as he disappeared into the hut.

Pocahontas turned back to Nakoma. "As I was saying, he asked me to return with him. What should I do Nakoma? I love him and want to be with him, but the only way to make that possible would be to go with him."

Nakoma leaned forward. "Can't he stay here with you?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "Our knowledge of medicine is not sufficient to heal his wound. If he were to stay here, he would surely die from infection. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm ready to leave my life here behind."

Nakoma sat back and regarded her friend. "Pocahontas, I have known you my entire life. Never once have I known you to be afraid of something. You are a strong person. I can't tell you what to do this time. All I can tell you is to listen to your heart. Inside you know what you really want. Follow your heart, my friend. You will never go wrong that way."

Pocahontas smiled as she hugged her friend. "Thank you so much Nakoma. You always know what to say. I know one thing. If I do decide to go, I will miss you very much."

Nakoma smiled and picked up the basket again. "I have to go. These clots won't wash themselves. I'll stop by later so we can talk, alright?"

Pocahontas nodded. "That sounds good, Nakoma. I'll look forward to it. Oh, Nakoma!"

Nakoma turned as Pocahontas ran up to her. "What is it?"

Pocahontas came to a stop beside her. "John said that his wound was in no way your fault. No matter what you did, he can't see how you were responsible."

Nakoma smiled. "As I said before, he's a keeper, my friend. I hope things work out for the both of you."

The native smiled and hugged Nakoma. They were about to part way when Thomas came running up to them. His face was red, his expression panic stricken and he was out of breath.

"Pocahontas, something is wrong. We need help."

She immediately became alarmed. "Thomas, what is it?"

"It's John. I went in there to talk to him and something happened. I don't know what, but we need help./"

"What can I do?"

"I need you to go to Jamestown and gather as many people as possible. Together we might have enough medical knowledge to save him.

She opened her mouth, but Thomas cut her off. "Don't ask questions, Pocahontas. For heaven's sakes just go! Please!."

She didn't need to be told twice. As fast as her legs would carry her, Pocahontas took off toward the settlement, all the way, praying that her future might be saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here it is, the last chapter. This fic was supposed to be 3 chapters at the most, but it had a mind of it's own and simply grew to this. There will be an epilogue right after this. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review to tell me you thoughts Thanks!

...0000...

Pocahontas ran as if her very life depended on it. She gave no thought to the fact that she was a stranger in their presence. She didn't even consider the fact that few, if any would be able to understand her. The thought never crossed her mind that she might not even be welcome at their settlement. The only thing on her mind was getting help to save the man she loved; the man she intended to spend her life with…..if he survived

The wind offered it's help and for once she was glad to be running in the same direction that it blew. _"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" _she sang softly, her light alto flowing over the breeze. Despite the situation at hand, she felt a smile play on her lips. She still remembered the look on John's face when he thought he had insulted her.

It had been all she could do not to laugh out loud.

But she hadn't

She had been insulted at first, but as she had watched the captain clumsily try to right his error, her heart had softened. She had kept herself in check and managed to look angry before showing him her world. His eyes had truly been opened and it was if she could see his previous arrogance seem to drain from his body. She supposed one could say that this was when she began to see him in a different light.

And now, even as they were so close to having a future, their relationship was once again in jeopardy. His question to her only a short while before hadn't exactly helped either. He knew she loved him. It did only seem natural that she accompany him back to England.

But then why did she feel so unsure about the whole situation?

It wasn't that she didn't want to go with him. She loved him, of course she did. Something inside was telling her it wasn't the right time. Perhaps some time apart would do them both good. After all, didn't absence make the heart grow fonder? A wry smile came to her lips. She could possibly be finding out firsthand whether or not the old proverb held true.

The native saw Jamestown nearing and she slowed her pace to a jog as she drew closer. No one seemed to be in sight, which surprised Pocahontas after what had happened the night before. Surely they all couldn't sleep as though nothing had happened. Didn't their captain mean something to them? How could not once person at least be curious as to whether he had survived the night or not?

She came to a stop and glanced around, trying to plan on what to do next. Did she simply walk right into a tent? Should she somehow make her presence known? Whatever it was, she was going to have to decide fast. Time was of the essence and she didn't know exactly how much of that time she had to work with.

Much to her relief, someone chose that moment to make an appearance. He was a large man with dark brown hair. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes, blinked several times and then focused his vision on her. It took him a few moment before recognition flashed in his gaze. He took a cautious step toward her. "Can I 'elp you, miss?"

She sighed with relief. She could understand him. "I am Pocahontas. John is at my village recovering from his wound. Thomas sent me to find someone."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember you. You're that gal that saved Cap'n Smith. Name's Ben. Tell me, 'ow is the old boy?"

Once she deciphered the meaning over his brogue, she gave her reply. "That is why I am here. Something terrible has happened. I don't know what, but Thomas told me to come here right away. He needs someone with medical knowledge." She could feel the tears coming already. "Please, you have to help him."

Shock, then urgency appeared on his face. "I can't help ya there, missy. The only one with any medical knowledge here was the captain."

Her eyes grew pleading. "Please. Is there no one else here who could be of help?"

Ben hesitated. "Well, the only other person with _any _knowledge of medicine is Lon. And he ain't the brightest fella around."

Pocahontas didn't care. "Ask him. Please. Any help is better than none. We can't let him die! I _won't _let him die!"

Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, missy. We won't let anything happen to Cap'n Smith. I promise ya." He turned. "Follow me."

She followed him inside the same tent he had exited only moment earlier. Inside was a second man, sound asleep. He was snoring quite loudly and the native princess winced slightly when she herd it. Ben unceremoniously kicked him in the side to awaken him. Pocahontas cringed. She would never understand men.

The Scot jerked awake, surprised flashed in his green eyes when e saw Pocahontas standing with his tent mate. He pushed a handful of fire red hair out of his eyes and scrambled to his feet. Pocahontas guessed that a lady coming to his settlement, much less his tent did not happen every day. Smothering a yawn, he spoke to Ben. "Geesh, man! What in the blazes was that for? Can't a man get a wink of sleep 'round here?" His gaze then shifted to Pocahontas. "My apologies, lass. I didn't see ya there."

He once again turned back to Ben. "I'll ask ya, again. What's so dang important the ya feel the need to beat me awake when I was sleeping so nice and all?"

Ben motioned toward Pocahontas. "This lady needs our help and your medical knowledge." He snorted. "Limited as it may be."

The Scot turned to her, eyes wide. "Names Lon, lassie. How can I be of assistance."

She took his outstretched hand. "It concerns John. I don't know what, but something happened this morning. Before I could ask any questions, Thomas sent me to get help. Please, from what I have heard you are our only hope. Please. Help him."

Suddenly his face registered recognition. "You're the lass that saved our cap'n life."

She nodded. "I would do it again if I had to."

The men looked at each other. "You love 'im, dontcha?" Ben asked

A small smile worked it's way up her features. "More than life itself. I would give anything to take this pain away."

Lon shook his head. "We'll I'll be. Smith has finally fallen for someone."

Ben shrugged. "Who'd 'ave thought?"

Pocahontas watched them with an earnest gaze. "Please." she repeated. "Help him. I can't imagine my life without him."

Lon glanced at Ben, then back at her. "Of course, we'll help, lassie. No worries now, ya 'ear me? That ol' boy'll be just fine."

Relief flooded through her. "Oh, thank the spirits. You have no idea what this could possible mean to me."

The men smiled as they thought of their own wives back in England. "I think we do." Ben murmured. He cleared his throat. "Now, where is Smith?"

Pocahontas began her run back to the village. "Follow me. I'll show you the way."

Ben and Lon watched in amazement at the speed in which she ran. They glanced at each other, then at her. "This could be a long run, mate." Ben remarked as they took of after her, hoping they made it to the village without passing out.

….0000.…

Time seemed to crawl. At least that's what it felt like to Thomas. It had been well over a half and hour since Pocahontas had left for Jamestown. How he prayed she would return soon. He didn't know who she would return with, but he didn't car. At this point any help would be welcome.

He didn't know what had happened. He had been halfway back tot the settlement when he remembered something else he needed to ask John. Figuring the present was just a good a time as any, he had turned around and returned to the village. When Pocahontas had said John was resting, he thought everything would be alright after all.

Until he had entered the hut.

The sight before made him almost ill. John's body was convulsing violently, it was a miracle he didn't injure himself more. Thomas had rushed to his friend and felt his head.

He was burning up.

It had been then that he had rushed out to Pocahontas and her friend, practically begging her to go for help. She had gone without question. Her friend had followed him back inside.

"Perhaps I can help." she said softly. "I have helped many midwives in the tribe."

He had glanced at her. "I'll take any help I can get. My name is Thomas."

She nodded. "Nakoma." Her eyes widened when she saw him. "The first thing we must do is remove the dressing. Help me turn him on his good side."

When They had managed to position, Thomas helped her remove the bandage. One word entered his mind when he saw the wound.

_Infection!_

Since that time, they had rushed to get his fever down.

After a few more moments, Nakoma heard Pocahontas calling her name and she rushed out. Pocahontas skidded to a stop. "I've brought help." she panted. "How is he?"

Before Nakoma could answer, Thomas came rushing out. "Pocahontas! Thanks God! Where are they?"

Two large men chose that moment to come panting to a stop beside them. "I tell ya mate, we gotta get in shape." Lon wiped the sweat from his brow.

Thomas stared in disbelief. "In all the men from camp, these two were all you could find?"

Ben glared at him. "Watch 'er tongue, lad. We came to help in any way we could. Be thankful anyone came."

The younger man sighed and motioned for them to follow; Nakoma stayed outside with the princess.

"How is he?" Pocahontas questioned her friend. "Please, be honest with me."

Nakoma sighed. "Not well, Pocahontas. His wound is badly infected. I applied some salve that Kekata gave to me. The rest is up to the men and the spirits."

Her face grew pale and Nakoma steadied her before she could pass out. "Steady, Pocahontas, steady. We're doing everything we can."

For what seemed like hours, that natives paced up and down the length of the hut. No sounds could be heard coming from the hut, which only added to their anxiety. Nakoma finally sat, for her legs were tired. Pocahontas, however, continued her pacing, casting anxious glances every now and then toward the entrance in hopes of something, anything in the sort of news. Finally, after nearly two hours, the three men emerged.

She immediately rushed to their sides. "Well?"

Thomas looked exhausted. "He'll live. We almost lost him, but thanks to Nakoma's and Lon's combined efforts, he pulled through."

A choked sob came from her. "Thank you." She hugged both Nakoma and a surprised Lon first, then Thomas. "I will never be able to repay you for your kindness."

Thomas took her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Pocahontas. He'll survive, but he is still not out of the woods yet. This little episode only confirms my theory that he needs to get back to England. Sooner rather than later."

She bit back the tears and nodded. "I understand."

The men nodded. "Go get some sleep now, Pocahontas. If only for John's sake. You need the rest more than any of us."

…0000...

"Come with me?"

That statement from earlier that very week had now become a question. A question that she had been dreading for days now. A question that would change her life forever. A question that she was still not prepared to answer.

It had only taken the crew three days after the close call to ready the ship for departure. Now the time had come. She knelt in front of John, his blue eyes watching her intently, awaiting her answer. In the days following his infection. They had spent countless hours together, yet never once discussed their future. It seemed a subject neither wanted to breach for a fear of the unknown was about them.

She glanced back to her father for help. Surely he would tell her what to do.

But didn't.

"You must choose your own path."

She looked back to John, then at their people. Still separate with so much work to yet be done. How she wanted to go with him; needed to go with him. But…

"I'm needed here."

A bit of hurt and surprised flashed in his blue eyes, but he quickly recovered. "Then I'll stay with you-"

"NO!" She cut him off, taking his face in her hands. "You have to go back"

"I can't leave you!" John attempt at protest was weak at best.

She smiled gently. "You never will. Whatever happens, I'll always be with you." She brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. Forever."

Her tears mingled with his own as she brought her mouth down to his. Her kiss was gentle, yet passionate. She told him of her struggle with her decision without words and he responded accordingly, comforting her with his gently caress. "Someday." she whispered against his lips.

"Someday." he echoed, gently kissing her one last time.

As they carried him to the ship, she felt her heart break a little more with each step they took. She prayed, Oh how she prayed that someday, somehow, they would have their tomorrow.


	8. Epilogue

Three Years Later

The spring air blew gently through the newly grown leaves. The birds sung a sweet melody from their nests in the large oak. All around life seemed to go on.

Except for one woman.

Her darks eyes glistened with tears as she once more read the inscription on the polished stone, the shock of it all was still about her.

_**J.S**_

_**Though his time on earth was short, he will live forever in our hearts**_

A new rush of tears arrived as a sob convulsed her body. They had been so close. So close to saving his life. Why were the fates so cruel? Just as she had dared to hope for a future filled with no more sorrow, this happened. Why couldn't she simply be happy?

"Pocahontas?" The woman turned to see her husband coming toward her. "What are you doing?"

She ran a had lovingly along the polished stone. "Simply saying good-bye." She sighed. "I just can't seem to let him go." She turned to face him. "Thank you for being so patient with me, my dear. I loved him so much."

John pulled his wife close, allowing her to cry in his shoulder. "As did I, love. He was our son. For some reason, unknown to us, God saw fit to take him. We don't always understand why, we must simply trust."

Husband and wife turned back to look at the grave. "I miss him so much." she whispered. "He was too young to die, barley six months of age."

"I know, my love, I know." He met her gaze. "The fever was simply too much for his small body to handle. But Jacob will always be in our hearts. Memories is something that no one can take from us."

She stood slowly and allowed her husband to take her hand and lead her back to the village. The loss of her son was a tragedy, but she thanked God above for the man beside her. He offered a supportive smile and pulled her close. As she rested her head against his shoulder, she felt a sudden peace overcome her. She knew,despite everything, shehad found her tomorrow


End file.
